


Everyone Does

by 7PanWithAPlan7



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: ( Not really im bad at writting), And hAvin FEELinz, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, HaVe SoMe gAls, I swear I'm Done, Insomnia, Mental Illness, Oh Boy What Have I done, This Is That Good Angst TM Up In Here, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Did I Do To Ma Girls, Ya'll Can Read My Really Bad Fic Now, bye, here, tAlkin, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PanWithAPlan7/pseuds/7PanWithAPlan7
Summary: " I owe you an apology, Miss Hart"" Everyone does"*******The words had been bothering Riley as of late.********OR; Maya and Riley have a talk





	Everyone Does

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 3 episode 5, enjoy

" I owe you an apology, Miss Hart"  
" Everyone does"  
*******  
The words had been bothering Riley as of late. Maya is her soul and it wasn’t fair, she deserved to be happy. Riley deserved to see Maya happy. It Just wasn’t fair.  
*******  
Those thoughts had led Riley to try and have a conversation about Maya’s feelings.  
“ Are you alright, Honey?” Maya asked with a small, sad, smile.  
“ No peaches, are you?” The lanky girl asked, leaning her head on Maya.  
The statement drove Maya into Mother Mode ™, “ Whats wrong? Is it anxiety, can you sleep alright?”  
“Love,” Started Riley, “ It’s none of that, I’m just worried about you. That’s all, I promise.” She added, noticing Maya’s concerned look. “ Now will you answer my question?”  
“ Me, I’m fine.” Maya said guiltily, “ Actually, I’m not,” Maya broke, Riley broke her.  
“ What’s the matter, Peaches?”  
“ Stuff,” Maya said, “ It’s just I don’t know what’s wrong, I don’t know, and it’s making me all messed up.” Maya confessed.  
“ How long has it been since you slept?” The brunette asked, now noticing the bags under her girlfriends eyes.  
“ Long, too long…” Maya trailed off.  
Riley led Maya to the bed, “ Tell me what’s wrong?” Riley asked.  
Maya hid her face in a pillow, “ It hurts, Riles,” Maya spoke, sobs now shaking her body, “ It hurts like fire, but I feel so cold and-and-”   
Riley now clung to Maya like a lifeline, “ Don’t worry, Peaches” Riley said as she tried to comfort Maya, “ I’m here.”  
And she was, they lie there until Maya couldn’t cry anymore and until Riley felt her hand unable to make circles on Maya’s back. And even after that, they still held each other, ‘like a lifeline’ Maya thought.   
“ I think you’re right,” Maya said, shocking her girlfriend, “ I need to see a therapist.”  
“ You sure?”  
“ Yeah, and besides…” Maya trailed off looking at Riley expectantly.  
“ I got you. “ Riley said in a calming voice.  
Maya was hurting, and Riley could see that, afterall, Maya saw when Riley was hurting, too. But right now Maya could be held and kissed and have soft words spoken to her. She couldn’t love herself, but she could allow herself to be loved.   
That night, Maya finally went to sleep.


End file.
